movie_sound_effectsfandomcom-20200213-history
H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM
This is a rare Hanna-Barbera sound effect that is not on either the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library or Cartoon Trax Volume 1. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/H-B_SPIN,_CARTOON_-_WACKY_SPIN_WITH_DRUM# hide#Info #Used In ##TV Shows ##TV Specials ##Movies ##Shorts ##Video Games ##Commercials ##Trailers ##Videos ##YouTube Videos ##Other Media ##Anime #Image Gallery #Audio Samples InfoEdit *'First recorded': 1942 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1942-1958), Hanna-Barbera (1958-2001) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': September 4, 1942 *'First heard': How to Play Baseball *'Area severed': United States and Japan It's a long version of the spin part from SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN AND BOING. It was originally a Disney sound effect that debuted in 1942 with the Goofy short How to Play Baseball. It was used in Walt Disney's short films and features, before Hanna-Barbera picked it up in 1958. The sound seems rarely used these days. Used InEdit TV ShowsEdit *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Adventures in Wonderland (Heard once in "Metaphor Monday".) *The Archie Show *Archie's Funhouse *The All New Popeye Hour *Baby Looney Tunes *The Banana Splits *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *Between the Lions *Beverly Hills Teens *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Bobby's World *Camp Lazlo *Cattanooga Cats *CatDog *CB Bears *Challenge of the Super Friends *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show *Dexter's Laboratory *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Wheezie's Hairball".) *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *DuckTales *Fangface *Futurama (Heard once in "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz." and twice in "Saturday Morning Fun Pit".) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Flintstones *The Flintstone Comedy Hour *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Heroes for Hire".) *Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Worm Turns".) *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (Heard once in "Mummy Knows Best".) *Groovie Goolies *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series *Harvey Girls Forever! *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Hey Arnold! *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Henry's Amazing Animals *The Huckleberry Hound Show *I Am Weasel *Inch High, Private Eye *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *Inspector Gadget *Jabberjaw *The Jetsons *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *Josie and the Pussycats *Laff-A-Lympics (Heard once in "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo".) *Lalaloopsy *LazyTown *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *The Littles *The Loud House *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Favorite Martians *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Milo Murphy's Law *Naturally, Sadie *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Three Stooges *Oddhouse Phantom *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *PAW Patrol *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Peter Potamus and So-So *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pink Panther and Pals *Pink Panther and Sons *Polly Pocket *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) *The Proud Family *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Puppy Dog Pals *Rocko's Modern Life *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Saturday Supercade *The Scooby-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *The Simpsons (Heard mostly in Itchy & Scratchy segments.) *Sitting Ducks *The Smurfs *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Karate Star" and "Goodbye Krabby Patty?".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Super Friends *Team Umizoomi *Teen Titans Go! *Timon & Pumbaa *The Tom and Jerry Show *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *Tom the Hand *Top Cat *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House *Wacky Races *Wander Over Yonder *What a Cartoon *Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Wuzzles *The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Yogi in the City".) *Zigby TV SpecialsEdit *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) *Casper's First Christmas (1979) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *Fat Albert's Easter Special (1982) *Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) *Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) *It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) *It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) *It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) *It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! (1992) *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *The Pound Puppies (1985) *Snoopy: The Musical (1988) (heard in an extremely low volume.) *The Charmkins (1983) *There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) *Yogi's First Christmas (1980) *Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) MoviesEdit *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) *Aladdin (1992) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Batman Forever (1995) *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *The Flintstones (1994) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) *Journey Back to Oz (1972) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Minions (2015) *Oliver Twist (1974) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *Treasure Island (1973) *The Wild (2006) *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) ShortsEdit *Disney Cartoons (Heard in "How to Play Baseball", "Pluto and the Gopher", "Lion Around", "Camp Dog", and "Lion Down".) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too" and "Bugged By a Bee".) Video GamesEdit PC: *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *JumpStart Kindergarten *JumpStart Kindergarten Reading (1996) *JumpStart 2nd Grade *JumpStart Typing (1997) *Living Books - Green Eggs and Ham (1996) PlayStation 2: *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (Used along with RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO when Scooby is performing the Super Smash.) GameCube: *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (Used along with RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO when Scooby is performing the Super Smash.) *Sonic Heroes CommercialsEdit *Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon Commercial (1994) *McDonalds Commercial: I Am Hungry (1998) TrailersEdit *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Trailers) *The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) VideosEdit *Golden Book Video (Heard once in "5 Sesame Street Stories".) *Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures (1996) (Heard once in the intro.) YouTube VideosEdit *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Golden Book Video Killers *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Webkinz *WhitneyGoLucky (Used when Audrey, Dot, or Lotta's scrambling movements and/or when they're spinning around like tops.) Other MediaEdit *What's New Looney Tunes? (Used once per cartoon.) AnimeEdit *DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in "Broly".) Image GalleryEdit See H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM/Image Gallery Audio SamplesEdit https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/File:H-B_SPIN,_CARTOON_-_WACKY_SPIN_WITH_DRUM.ogg